


Innocent Dream

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When Dean was trying to move Sam to the bed, accident happened! He ended up trapped under his giant brother's body.. And what happen next, when Sam start to dreaming??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Wincest!  
>  Unbeta'd.

  
Author's notes: Sorry if this kinda lame or suck..  
Not beta.  


* * *

When he got back to the motel room, Dean found that Sam is sleeping, sitting, head on the table, on the paper he worked on. He sighed. His little brother is always on the job. He took off his leather jacket and shoved it to his bed. He approached Sam and grabbed the younger Winchester’s shoulder, shook it and called his name to wake him up. But he just earned a grunt. Dean finally decided to bring his brother to the bed. He pulled Sam’s arm and placed it on his shoulder. Slowly he lifted Sam up from the chair then walk to bed. 

At first he planned to put his brother on the bed then covered him with blanket, but somehow he tripped and ended up with him covered with Sam’s body. He tried so hard to break free from Sam’s death weight but he’s hopeless. And when he determined to shouted at Sam’s ear was the last chance he had, his little brother suddenly hugged him. Sam then snuggled at Dean’s neck and sobbed,   
“Mom..” 

There, Dean froze. Was his brother called their mother? Was he crying? Was he dreamed about their mother?   
“Mom.. If only I was never born.. You sure still be alive.. Dad and Dean would never loses you.. You all would be one happy family.. Mom.. I’m so sorry for brought so much trouble to this family... I’m so sorry...”   
There, Dean’s heart is broken. Yeah, Dean Winchester’s weakness is Sam, Samuel Winchester, his beloved baby brother. He couldn’t stand when his little brother is crying. 

He remembered once they were children, Sam asked him how come they didn’t have a mother. And every time he always can changed the subject, he just wanted Sam to be a kid a little while longer.. but not until one day when he left to buy some food and when he got back he found that Sam was crying. He asked him what had happened and Sam stared at him with an empty and broken expression, he asked,   
“Dean, is it true that we didn’t have a mother because of me? That she died because of me?”   
He felt a clenching pain in his chest as he saw his brother torn apart like that.   
“What? Of course not! Who told you that?”   
“Dad.. He just came and grab some things and I asked him, he yelled at me, he said that it’s all my fault!! Is that true, Dean?”   


God! Sam was only ten years old at that time! How come their father told him something awful like that? He felt a raging anger build inside of him. He hugs Sam tight and let him cried on his chest. He always did that to calm Sam down. And when Sam stopped sobbing, he was out cold. After Sam fell asleep he dialed his father’s phone and asked for an explanation. Just as he thought, his father’s feeling was not in a good shape, he was upset because the creature he’s been haunting, escape him. Dean remembered, it was the first time in his life he cursed his own father. He yelled on the phone, showed how much he’s disappointed with John for letting Sammy down, for making his baby brother cried! He said,   
“Fuck you, dad! Fuck you!!”   
And when his father yelled back, he hung up the phone. He didn’t care if John came back at the moment and got him, or even kill him. Sam is his everything. And he loves him more than his life. Sometimes he was the one who felt guilty because Sam never knew what their mother like. He never got a chance to feel their mother love. And it hurts Dean like hell because even it’s for a while he got that chance. That’s why he becomes over protective to Sam. That’s why he feels that it is his job to look after Sam and their dad didn’t even have to say that to him. Dean fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, he petted Sam’s hair.   
“Shhh.. It’s okay Sammy, I’m here..”   
Sam sobbed finally ended. The room suddenly gone quite and all Dean could hear are their breaths. He stares at the low motel ceiling and wonder what he should do to get away from beneath his brother’s giant body.   
“When were you turning to be a sasquatch, Sammy?” 

Dean tried to wriggle free and sometimes yanked Sam’s body but every time he did that Sam unconsciously pinned him down harder, hugged him harder. And make sound like he’s gonna cry again. So Dean practically trapped. He sighed, try to think that it would bring any of them no harm if he just follow his brother, that is sleep and wait ‘till the morning come. Everything is gonna be alright, he just only have to calm himself down. Calm himself, because somehow not only Sam’s weight that starts to distracted him but the heat too. The heat between their pressed up bodies. It makes his cock harden. _Okay, you pervert, calm yourself down! This giant is your brother, not some cheap whore you met at the bar, understood??_

Dean tried to get his mind off of anything that lead to sex and then he remembers that he hasn’t got laid for couple of weeks now. He closed his eyes and hoping that sleep will claim him soon. But sadly, instead of sleep, Dean’s smelling Sam’s scent now. Sam’s musk. And he can’t help that he likes it, his brother smell like honey soap and floral shampoo. And he knew that Sam use them, though his little brother never admitted it. That’s why Dean keeps calling his brother a girl. He giggled, unconsciously. Then he snapped his eyes open. _Fuck! Did I just giggled??_ When he thinks that he can’t be crazier, Sam keeps nuzzle on his neck. When they were younger, this position was always comfortable, for both of them, but now, when they’re mature enough, it’s hard for Dean to feel that way. To feel his baby brother’s giant warm body press up so tight against him. Even with a slight move that Sam’s made, making Dean’s cock twitch with excitement. _You crazy son of a bitch!_ , he cursed himself. 

As time goes by, Dean found himself grew tired of waiting Sam to wake up. He started to feel sleepy. But when his eyes begin to close, the muscular body above him suddenly moves.   
“Sammy? You awake?” Dean smiles. And then something happens. Sam is having a dream. He’s dreaming of hunting, with his brother, Dean. They been caught by a couple of vampire and got tied up in a board where they gonna be use as a target when those vampires throwing daggers. Those blood sucker creature wanna play with them, before they kill the brothers.   
“Dean, what should we do, now?”   
“Just try your best to avoid it, Sammy, don’t let the daggers hit you, because your blood will attract them more..” 

And so, Sam’s doing this up and down move to avoid the flying daggers in his dream, meanwhile Dean is hopeless underneath his little brother’s body and his actions that makes Dean’s sleepiness vanished, just like that, leaving him in a state of fully conscious. And Sam’s frantic movement makes Dean’s body reacts very sexual way. His cock is getting hard again.   
“Sam, stop it!” Dean yells, tried to wake up Sam. He grabs Sam’s arm to stop his move, but it useless as Sam keep rutting (if Dean may say) against him. Dean cursed under his breath because their groin locked in a very perfect way, which makes his brother’s move and weight sent nice pressures and heat to his crotch. And goddammit, Dean knows what will happen if this isn’t stop. 

He tries to pat Sam’s face to wake him up, but then in Sam’s dream it was the vampire that patted his check and asked him how long will he last to avoid the daggers? _He stops, thank God, he stops!_ , Dean thinks. But, unfortunately he didn’t know what happen next in his brother's dream. Sam spitted on the creature’s face and said that he’ll never get tired of avoiding the daggers. The vampire screams his angriness and throws the daggers faster than before and poor Dean in real life. He was a bit shock when Sam’s body starts to move again, faster and harder this time. _Ooh.. Oh God.._

It was then pleasure take control of his mind and body. Dean can’t do anything to stop Sam. So then he hugs Sam in his arms and nuzzles at his neck as pleasure start to coil low in his belly. _If I’m going to be sorry for this, then at least I have to enjoy it.._ Sam keeps moving against Dean and the older Winchester tries to give himself completely to the forbidden pleasure. And with couple of thrusts, Sam’s sending Dean over the edge. While he rides his orgasm, Dean unconsciously bites his baby brother’s neck hard, makes Sam’s waking up in surprise for in his dream it was the vampire that bite his neck. Sam gasp, eyes suddenly widening and scan everything around him. He let out a relieve sigh as he realize that he’s not in any vampire’s nest. He was about to go to sleep again when then he stared at a very familiar face beneath him. Sam frowns.   
“Dean? What the hell are you doing in my bed?”   
Dean face and neck were flushed as he went down from his climaxed. His breath still panting.   
“I.. uh.. I.. I’m glad you finally wake up sleeping handsome! You don’t fucking know how uncomfortable being trapped under a sasquatch, don’t you? Now, move on..!” Sam does as his brother says. And as Sam moves, Dean practically grabs his duffel bag then running to the bathroom. Hoping that Sam doesn’t knowledge the dampness that might be seen on his pant. _Oh God, that was close.._   
“Dude, are you okay? You seem a bit flush, are you got fever or something?”   
_You just made me creamed in my pant, Sammy, how’s that okay?_   
“I’m alright, just get back to sleep!” 

Though he confuses, Sam do what his brother told him to. And not long after he fall asleep again, Dean got out from the bathroom and just directly throw himself to his bed, trying to forget what had just happened. Although he knows that perhaps what happened tonight will never be erased from his memory. And before sleep claims him, Dean takes a good look of his sleeping baby brother form across his bed and whispers,   
“Good night, Sammy.. I love you..” 


End file.
